hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:XMCL
Hello Also Thanks for the complimet on my season so far unless it was a bot that sent it, it's still fine in that case, but i'm working as hard as I can since I can't complete a hypothetical season with nearly 40 tropical cyclones in a single day - Grayssake (talk) 05:09, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Steve's season request Hey Not David Brown, here's my season request (using your new season request feature on your user page): Year: 2021 ---- Activity: It will be an active one due to a La Nina, with 20 depressions, 18 named storms, 11 hurricanes, and 6 majors. This season would be similar to 2010. ---- Basin: Northern Atlantic ---- Naming list: *Ana *Bill *Claudette *Danny *Erma (Erika was retired in my 2015 season) *Fred *Grace *Henri *Ida *Joaquin *Kate *Larry *Mindy *Nicholas *Odette *Peter *Rose *Sam *Teresa *Victor *Wanda ---- Rating Scale: Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale And I would also like tracks, descriptions, seasonal summary, ACE, retirement, and season effects to be included too. Can't wait to see my season!--Steve820 18:03, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Andy's Season Request Hello, NDB. I see you are taking in season requests, just like Ryne. I might as well throw in my request. Year: 2052 Activity: 10 depressions, 8 named storms, 3 hurricanes, 1 major hurricane Basin: Baltic Sea (I want to see a Baltic Sea cyclone season, it would be a first here) Names: *Aage *Bente *Christer *Dagrun *Eira *Frode *Gittan *Halsten *Ingvild *Jannick *Karine *Laima *Magnhild *Njord *Otillia *Pontus *Ronja *Sigge *Torhild *Vidar *Wilhelm Rating Scale: Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Wind Scale Additional Options: Tracks, ACE, Descriptions, Seasonal Summary, and Seasonal Effects Custom Request: Storm intensities and landfalls - TD One TS Aage TS Bente - Landfall near Helsinki, Finland as a tropical storm TS Christer TD Five TS Dagrun - Landfall near Riga, Latvia as a tropical depression C1 H Eira - Landfall near Vaasa, Finland as a tropical storm C2 H Frode - Landfall near Stockholm, Sweden as a Category 2 TS Gittan C3 MH Halsten - Landfall near Gdansk, Poland as a Category 3 and Kaliningrad, Russia as a Category 2 Thank you for creating my season! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 20:17, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Season Request I just got done with the weak 2072 season, and I figured that I'd probably make a request for a season for the first time A 2078 hurricane season in the Atlantic, being moderately active with 20 depressions, 20 named storms, 8 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes, and here's the naming list if you want to make this request: *Amanda *Bert *Cristina *Dean (Replaced Douglas in the 2066 season) *Elizabeth (Elvis was retired in the 2072 Atlantic Hurricane Season) *Felix *Henriette (Replaced Henry in the 2066 season) *Ike *Jackie (Replaced Jamie in the 2066 season) *Lopez *Mike *Orlene (Replaced Oasis in the 2066 season) *Peter *Quebec *Rita *Stan (Replaced Snake in the 2066 season) *Tembo *Unity *Velma *Wilma I'd like tracks for the storms, and retirement for the storm names with enough damage and/or deaths, and the rating scale to be the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Thanks, Grayssake (talk) 00:10, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Another Season? (After the others that is) Hey, Thanks for such awesome seasons, I think after you done with the seasons your making for your other Requesters. (I guess I can call them). I think id love to see: 2042 Mediterranean cyclone season Number Depressions: 6 Number Storms: 5 Number Hurricanes: 2 Number Major Hurricanes: 1 Naming List: Ally Buford Cliff Demi Elaine Ferb Greta Harry Ilsa Jon Possible Hurricane Idol prize Hello, NDB. It is my pleasure to inform you one of the names you submitted, Katrina, has a chance of winning the finalist round! This message is to let you know you will have a surprise gift from me if it wins! Good luck! Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 20:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Hi I made Lexi's track using GIMP, Best Regards, HypercaneTeen(talk) 15:51, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Silver Certificate Prize Hello, NDB. I promised you I would get you some prizes for your achievement in Hurricane Idol. I now present to you your silver certificate prizes. Your two awards: Please accept your silver ribbon and bowl of Ramen noodles! Finally, your Wikia reward - You will be officially upgraded to administrator status! Ryne will help promote you! Enjoy! :) AndrewTalk To Me 09:38, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on being second place on Hurricane Idol Season III! I promoted you to be a administrator, enjoy! Also I'll upload the video I promised later today. :) Also, what do you want your user highlight color to be? HypercaneTeen(talk) 10:49, August 10, 2014 (UTC) My video that helped me Hi as promised I give you the video that helped me focus on my 2014 Storm Hawks Hurricane Season. :) Congratulations, you've been invited to be a judge for season IV of Hurricane Idol!!! Congratulations, Not David Brown, you have been selected as a potential judge candidate for season IV of Hurricane Idol! This will be an opportunity that will be fun, creative, and enjoyable! Click here to accept your request! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:40, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I think I might have a photo that might help you make tracks Hi I uploaded this picture to help you make tracks on GIMP I hope it helps even the slightest. HypercaneTeen(talk) 17:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Judge decision time! Hi NDB, I just wanted to let you know the auditions have ended and no more names will be accepted. Now we have to do a major judge group effort to judge the names by rating them 1-5 at this link, we have to kind of hurry up on this because the top 25 names will be released August 31!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 20:19, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Top 26 names announced! Hi NDB, you have rated the names 1-5, and based on your opinions, the top 26 names have been announced! This is one more than expected due to ties! Check out the Hurricane Idol article to vote for your favorite names, the top 15 will be announced September 4! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! My name is Not David Brown! 18:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Top 15 names announced! Hi NDB, I just wanted to let you know that I have announced the top 15 names for Hurricane Idol! We need to break them down further to the top 10! The competition will get more interesting after this, so check out the Hurricane Idol article, scroll down to the bottom, and please vote for your favorites, the top 10 will be announced September 8! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:29, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 names have been announced! Hello, I've announced the top 10 names! Check out the Hurricane Idol article to see who made it! Due to 11 names being voted on, I had to randomly eliminate a name like I did last time, this randomly eliminated name was Douglas, receiving one vote. Please visit the Hurricane Idol article, scroll to the bottom and vote for your favorite, the top 9 (not the top 6 because I wanted to make the competition last longer) will be announced September 12! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:42, September 9, 2014 (UTC) New Hey NDB, how've you been? I was hoping when you are able, maybe you could check out my new Hypothetical Events Wiki. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 22:07, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Top 9 names announced! Hi, I've announced the top 9 names at the Hurricane Idol link! :) We now got to break them down to the top 8 and beyond! Come check out Hurricane Idol, scroll to the bottom and please vote for your favorites, the top 8 will be announced September 16!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:37, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Top 8 names announced! Hi Not David Brown, I've announced the top 8 names at the Hurricane Idol link! We now need to break them down to the top 7 and beyond! Please take your time to click on the link, scroll down to the bottom and vote for your favorites, I'll announce the top 7 on September 19! :) The competition is now getting a bit more intense as we get closer to the announcement of the WINNER, even though that date is still far away!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:07, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Top 7 names announced! I'm just letting you know that I've announced the top 7 names at the Hurricane Idol link! We now need to break them down to the top 6 and beyond! Please take your time to click on the link, scroll down to the bottom and vote for your favorites, I'll announce the top 6 on September 24! :) The competition is getting even more intense as we get closer to the announcement of the WINNER, even though that date is still far away! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 23:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Top 6 names announced! Hi NDB, I have announced the top 6 names at Hurricane Idol! We need to now break them down to the top 5, which will be announced September 28! :) Please continue to vote for your favorites at the above link! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Top 5 names announced! Hey NDB, I've announced the top 5 names at Hurricane Idol! The competition continues to get into EVEN MORE serious crunch mode as we approach the winner! Please click the above link to vote for your favorites, I'll announce the top 4 on October 2nd! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 22:20, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Top 4 names announced! Hi NDB, I have announced the top 4 names at the following link --> Hurricane Idol! We are now voting to break the names down to the SEMI-FINALS, a.k.a top 3, which will be announced on October 6! You now need to vote MORE intensively than before because we are getting VERY CLOSE to the winner and runner-up! This means, please vote for your favorites by clicking the above blue link, scroll down to the very bottom, and VOTE!!! Again, the top 3 will be announced October 6, so be sure to vote on your favorite name by then! :) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:55, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Semi-finals!!! Hi, I've announced the semi-finals at Hurricane Idol!!! We need to now break them down to the top 2 (a.k.a THE FINALS)!!! Please take your time to check out the above link and scroll to the bottom, the top 2 will be announced OCTOBER 10! :)--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 01:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) The finals!!! Not David Brown, the ULTIMATE Hurricane Idol moment has been reached!!! We have made it to the FINALS! The name Genevieve is the bronze champion, and AzureAzulCrash will get something at the end of the season for submitting it! Our finalists are MARIA and JIMENA, congrats to those names! :) Come check out Hurricane Idol and scroll to the bottom to vote for your favorite, I'll see you again for the WINNER'S announcement on OCTOBER 17!!! Who's gonna win, MARIA, or...JIMENA?!?! --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:09, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Also, since you submitted Maria, you might get an epic surprise from me at the end of the season! ;) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) The WINNER has been announced, and you get some surprises for submitting the runner-up :) Hey NDB, the WINNER and RUNNER-UP has been announced at Hurricane Idol!!! Congrats to the name JIMENA (which Raraah submitted, she got an awesome surprise on her talk page) who got 18 votes and won season 4, and also a round of applause to the runner-up, MARIA (submitted by you, you'll also get a special surprise but not as special as Raraah's surprise. Look down for your gifts! :D) who got 14 votes! Now that this season has finished, you could leave a comment in the comment section of the main Hurricane Idol page saying you would like to be a host, and on October 22, I'll chose the 5''' potential candidates for the host of next season! The 5 candidates will have to comment in the comment section to be selected, so make sure you won't forget! Afterwards, the 5 candidates will be voted on by the users of this wiki and the one who gets the most votes will be season 5's host! It could be you, or it could be somebody else, but still, make sure you won't forget to comment in the comment section to be selected. The auditions of season 5 will kick off '''November 22 and the new host will take control of the season after I step down. We'll wait a month for the auditions so the next season could live up to its name, the winter 2014-15 season! Season 4 was the autumn 2014 season. Finally, thanks for being a judge of season 4, you did a fantastic job! :D Easy job, wasn't it? You could also be a judge of season 5 if you want! Congratulations NDB, since you submitted the runner-up Maria, I'll give you some awesome surprises! First, you can take this strawberry shortcake: (Here it is, NDB, and you get this for your achievements!) But that's not it... You also get a free new Smart Watch (yeah, those actually exist)!!! (If only these gifts were real... ;)) --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 03:48, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Not Interested Sorry NDB, but I'm not interested in Hurricane Idol this time around. Good luck with being host though. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 03:07, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season(My Season) Hey NOT DAVID BROWN could you read my pageAtlantic Hurricane Season(My Season)? Thanks! Meh Hey, I WAS considering being co-host but things have become a bit too busy with me and my relatives.. For one we're in the process of moving to a new house, which as you'd probably imagine stresses us ALL out. Not only that but the holidays are coming up. That also combined with the fact that im also: A. Working on Reconstructing Abandoned/Vandalized Seasons B. I've got games that im currently trying to play and accomplish. (Hopefully soon one of them is GMOD) C. I may try to redesign Hypothetical Families, Events, Volcanoes, Earthquakes, Disasters and Winter Storms. And several other things.. So.. more than likely I may not be able to. Sorry Dude, but I will tell you this.. if you have GMOD, maybe you and I can play together when I get it myself. :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 22:20, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Judge's Decision Hello! Just came to say "Hi!" New wiki! Hey Not David Brown, I have got a new wiki created and I need your kind help to help me to make this wiki part of the Hypothetical Wiki. -'WikiaJordan'How am I doing? 16:33, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Host Judge Auditions Hi NDB, I think I should be host judge in short because I think it'll be a great experience for me. Link to my best hurricane season: here HypercaneTeen(talk) 17:39, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Auditions Hi NDB, ok I'll start the auditions before February 1st. HypercaneTeen(talk) 12:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Season 6 Judge invitation Heya NDB I was wondering if you'll want to be a judge of HI Season 6! HypercaneTeen(talk) 14:01, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Judging Time! Hey NDB I set up the judging box here if you're interested. HypercaneTeen(talk) 02:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Tracks Hi, this is EF5tornado. Thanks for telling me how to make tracks. I just have one problem, where do you paste the Atlantic image, how do you paste it, and how you get to the paint. Please respond with answers.EF5tornado (talk) 21:11, February 13, 2015 (UTC)EF5tornado Re:Tracks Hi, thank you for the track info. I found a website where i can paint on Blue Marble images. I posted one of the tracks i made on my page Typhoon Elise. You are welcome to check it out. Bye!EF5tornado (talk) 21:18, February 20, 2015 (UTC)EF5tornado Happy birthday! Happy (1 day late) belated birthday, NDB! Since you just turned 13, you're a teenager now! Congratulations! :) Here's a chocolate cake for you. --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 19:27, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :) hey, did you have a good birthday, buddy? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 09:51, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Happy Belated Birthday NDB! How old are you right now? I just turned 11 on February 4. :) Sadly no one greeted me :( Anyway Happy Birthday and have a good day! :) HurricaneKiddie0204 (talk) 12:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: :) What have you seen so far.. out of the 150 videos I now have? -- Also, I wish I had done this sooner, since I had been busy, but I have I special surprise coming for you since it was your birthday. :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 02:49, February 25, 2015 (UTC) :) (Regarding Cards Against Humanity) Video? You mean you've only seen one out of the Four I have up? (Which may soon be 5 if the site works) And what do you think of my Storm chasing videos? CycloneRyne94 (talk) 03:00, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Apologies for any offense caused... but everyone has their own ways of doing things. I admire the fact that you are also using reliable sources to do your work... Worldsstrongestcyclone (talk) 10:51, February 27, 2015 (UTC)Worldsstrongestcyclone Argument Hi NDB. There is an argument between two users called Xtyphooncyclonex and Annakendrick147. Maybe you should see it. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 14:02, February 27, 2015 (UTC) You have gotta see this I made a fantasy skyscraper called the Tara tower(named after the season 5 winner) on the Hypothetical skyscrapers wiki. You wont believe the height of the imaginary tower. You also wont believe the elevator speed.Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 13:59, March 17, 2015 (UTC) IDK I saw what you posted, im not sure WHAT im gonna be able to do, cuz who know what else I could have going on, Online and offline, that may affect things. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 23:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Did you have fun? Did you have fun playing TOS with me? :) CycloneRyne94 (talk) 23:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) You missed it! Hey dude, you missed it! I was playing Town of Salem last night and saw you were active, I tried to invite you to a party but you left too soon. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 03:04, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi I checked out the survivor fanon wiki for a moment when i saw you got blocked. The admin seems to be abusing his power because i also saw some other users were blocked Check thisthread on community central. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 05:51, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *Thank you. I reported my issue to the Staff --My name is Not David Brown! 14:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hurricane Survivor Audition Ana Age 23 Date of Birth October 4 1997 Ocupation Store Clerk Hobbies Collecting Shells and Collecting Cupcakes Fun and Happy I want to be in the contest to test my skills of surival From 20:56, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Douglas #2 Bella Age 14 Birthdate: June 23, 2001 Hobby: Celebrating her birthday Smart, Fun and Happy Same as Douglas TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 19:49, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi NDB. How are you? I joined this wiki in April2015 so I know some things. I heard that you were blocked from Survivor Fanon wiki. That admin(IAmNothing) says he was born in 1991(24 years old). By the way he is behaving, I think he maybe 11 to 14 years old because of swearing, not tolerating things, not cooling down, and using caps when angered. And so is having a crony, Coolio15. Adult admins never abuse their power on teen/kid users. It's just harassment. And how are you feeling? The thread that Bumblebee told you days earlier was about a user called BlazeSeed. He/she is experiencing almost the same thing as you are. But hey, I am a good friend; ask Puffle or Steve. See you soon NDB. :)--IceCraft87941 (talk) 02:42, June 24, 2015 (UTC) .That kind of expierence is called local admin abuse. Its more likely to happen on less popular wikisl. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 10:25, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Season Request (If Request are open) Year 2021 21 Depression 21 Named Storms 4 Hurricanes 2 Majors Basin EPac Names Andres Blanca Carlos Dolores Ellie (Was Chosen to be a new E after 2019 some names were removed and replaced) Felicia Georgia (Replaced Guillermo when it was retired in my 2015 EPac Season Prediction) Indigo (Was Chosen to replaced the name Inicigo) Jimena Kevin Linda Marty Noriss (Was chosen to replace Norma or Nora) Olaf Pat (replaced Patrica after the name was retired) Sandra Terry Vivian Waldo X-ray (Was Chosen to replace Xina) York Zinc (Was Chosen to replace Zelda Normal Ratings Addinal Options Retirement Tracks Season Summary Requested by 14:01, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Re: Re: Hello Oh no NDB, you don't bore me. I would describe Ian as a really immature adult, defined by the way he acts. Adults rarely swear to kids/teens. Ian is really sensitive when someone breaks the rules. That's how I know he's really, really immature. I wouldn't call you having the account Dark Squids Unite sockpuppetry, I know you just want to avoid it. And you telling Ian about your Fanon a lot, he replied with a mean response. He should have replied with "Not now" or "I'm busy"(what adults normally say). Immature adults have weaknesses, too. If you find his weakness, he will go down. About Coolio, I don't think he's cool(get it?). He needs to chill. Even though you say Coolio is a bit friendly(I'm not saying he's not), he can be a bit mean. I would describe Coolio as a "stubborn" person. Seeya! :D--IceCraft87941 (talk) 12:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Wanna? Want to join my hurricane center? Asked by TheHurricaneMaster aka HurricaneSandy16 at 23:10, June 25, 2015 (UTC) The Admin Giving Problem Hi NDB, I agree with your blog post adminship too easily.. but hopefully our new way is better: #Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Requests for rights Shows the possibility of applying for the rollback,junioradmin, and admin request pages. #Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfR for rollback applicants. #Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:RfJA for junioradmin applicants. #Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:RfA for admin applicants. HypercaneTeen(talk) 18:57, July 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE:Season RequestHi NBD NDB let me know when the my requested season if finished from 21:43, July 13, 2015 (UTC)Douglas Sorry Puffle created this. Hurricane Cardozo2 00:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re: Inactivity/Admin Hi NDB, sure I'll give your admin rights back but for the inactive tag I'm afraid i can't take that off but when you make mainspace edits again it'll disappear. Cheers! HypercaneTeen(talk) 02:03, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Chat Join the Chat! from 15:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC)15:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC)15:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC)15:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC)15:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC)15:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC)15:12, August 8, 2015 (UTC)~ Join Chat Join Chat we will have a party with Rara ok from Hurricane News AKA Douglas (talk) 22:30, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Wanna come over to HYEV? Hey Buddy, wanna come over to Hypothetical Events? :D CycloneRyne94 (talk) 23:02, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Season Request Hi HDB i`mma requesteing a season Year: 2113 20 Named Storms 5 Hurricanes 3 Major Hurricanes Basin:Alt Names: *Allen *Brittany *Chad *Dollabelle *Emelda *Florence *Georges *Herand *IIeo *Jear *Kelly *Lorena *Marco *Nolly *Omara *Pib *Rain *Sierra *Toby *Valentine *William Scale: Normal Addinal Options Tracks Retirement Please make it Tomarrow ok from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 18:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Message Ok. Remember to reply back on my talk page! Hurricanes are awesome 19:19, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Remember this Remember when i requested a season as User:75.131.209.58 well you siad you were gonna get to it by this month please make it from The Pink Lover the Awesome one Douglas (talk) 22:58, September 7, 2015 (UTC) sorry sorry i blocked you Douglas, the awesome one • Contribs • Email me (talk) 20:57, September 24, 2015 (UTC)